In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a hinge construction which is typically used in combination with a multi-panel, articulating overhead door construction wherein the panels are supported on rollers mounted in tracks positioned at the lateral sides of the panels.
The horizontal panels of articulating sectional doors are joined together by hinges positioned along the horizontal edges of the panels. The hinges, which are located at the lateral edges of the door panels, typically include a projecting axle with a roller mounted on a laterally projecting end. The roller fits in a track that guides the movement of the panels as the door moves from a vertical, closed door position to an open, overhead storage position within the building enclosure. The hinges utilized for such constructions are the subject matter of various patents including, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,724 entitled “Roller-Hinge Assembly for Retractable Overhead Door” issued Aug. 17, 1993. U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,724, which is incorporated herewith by reference, discloses a typical roller hinge construction or assembly that includes an upper or male hinge strap and a lower or female hinge strap pivotally connected by means of a pintle or hinge pin. Further, the female strap may include a bushing through which an axle of a roller assembly is inserted. The roller assembly is affixed for rotation to the end of the axle and is compatible with a track positioned laterally with respect to the side edge of the door panel.
While such constructions are useful, the design of the hinge may be impacted by the position or placement on the adjacent, horizontal door panels. That is, hinges positioned at the lateral edges are often subjected to additional stresses due to the fact that loads associated with the roller assembly, in addition to the stresses associated with hinging the door panels together, are placed on the hinge. In order to obviate or address such an issue, the end hinges may be oversized or multiple hinges may be positioned adjacent the lateral edges of the door. The hinges may be arranged in a way that they are engaged or ganged together to support a roller assembly.
Nonetheless, providing hinges to address the impact of stresses at the lateral edges of doors supported by a roller track present problems. For example, the hinges may result in higher cost because of the necessity to construct them especially for the purpose of addressing increased stress. Of course, higher material costs result in higher labor costs and may result in problems of installation inasmuch as the hinge assemblies are distinct and must be carefully arrayed and assembled in order to provide the necessary alignment of the hinges. Thus, not only the cost of materials, but the cost of installation may be higher. In addition, there may be structural disadvantages unless the hinges are properly aligned and carefully installed. Failure to carefully install such hinges may result in premature degrading of the door panels, or the roller guide track or the roller and the assembly associated with support of the doors along their lateral edges. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved roller hinge design.